


Tickets Please

by Rhythmloid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Conductor Reinhardt, Holiday Season, Neutral reader - Freeform, Other, Window Sex, Winter, gender neutral reader, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythmloid/pseuds/Rhythmloid
Summary: Oh no, you lost your ticket! Maybe the handsome conductor could take something else instead...
Relationships: Reinhardt Wilhelm/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Tickets Please

**Author's Note:**

> There was a big lack of Reinhardt x reader so I decided to change that! I’m a bit rusty but enjoy! (⑅˘͈ ᵕ ˘͈ )

You were late, you were so so late! You woke up late and had to take a cab to take you to the train station! Your shoes clicked against the cobblestone while your luggage bounced in your hands. You huffed and puffed while running to catch that train, your breath appearing in small white clouds in front of you. The snow that delicately fell down touched your cheeks as you desperately ran praying that the train would still be there. This was the last train that would take you to your hometown to visit family for Christmas. The hustle and bustle of the train station left you with no choice but to push and shove your way to your station.

As you were maneuvering around the crowds you heard someone yell out a last call for passengers for your train! Yes! You had made it! You ran up to the train, thankful you arrived on time. As you took a step onto the metal stairs, your shoe slipped. Your breath stopped and you felt yourself fall forward. This was going to hurt...

You closed your eyes, bracing for impact. However, you felt a strong but firm grip grab your arm and keep you from falling on the metal steps leading up to the carts. As you slowly opened your eyes you were met with a man wearing a blue conductors hat and beautiful blue eyes. A hand rested on your lower back, making you feel.... something. He was so big and firm, you weren’t expecting someone like this to be a conductor! He smelled so nice too… Not that you were complaining about being saved by a handsome man like this one.

“Be careful! You could have hurt yourself!” He said concerned. His voice was deep and rumbled in your chest, you couldn’t help but turn red with embarrassment. You stammered as you were brought back to your feet.

“Are you alright?” He asked, adjusting the gold rimmed monocle sitting on his face. He had a thick German accent and a smile on his face as he realized you weren’t seriously hurt. Butterflies fluttered in your stomach as you gazed at him. Your heart pitter-pattered in your chest. You nod, giving up trying to speak. The words simply wouldn’t come. 

It was quiet for a few seconds (save for the bustling crowds at the station) before a loud whistle blew. 

“ALL ABOARD!” Called another conductor at the head of the train. 

“It seems we’re about to leave! Here, let me help you with that.” He took the trunk you had and escorted you through the passenger cars. The seats were covered in what seemed to be something velvet-like. Lights with bulb shaped covers lined the aisle. It was quite roomy for a little train. Everything seemed nice and clean and tidy. 

There weren’t many people around. It seemed rather empty. Everyone must have already gone home to their families for the holidays, just like you. Part of you felt a bit uncomfortable because of the awkward silence save for the clicks of the train running on the tracks, but the other part was extremely grateful for not having to make a few hours of small talk with the people around you! 

The conductor lifted up your luggage and pushed it into the top storage bin. You couldn’t help but stare at his abdomen, taking in the view of his chest. You could see the outline of his muscles poke through his dress shirt and tie. You felt a bit guilty for staring but hopefully he wouldn’t notice. Oh, what those hands could possibly be capable of...

“I think that should be good. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.” He said playfully, giving you a wink and taking his leave. You snapped back to reality and gave a little wave goodbye. 

You made yourself comfortable and pulled out a book from your bag to entertain yourself on this few hour train ride. As you quietly read, a woman pushing a cart full of goodies came by. 

“Would you like a cup of cocoa?” She asked. Her voice was chirpy, already pouring you a cup before you could reply.

“Oh! Yes please.” You replied. You didn’t have the heart to say no, or anything at all really. You somehow mustered an answer at all. She gave you a beaming smile and happily trotted along. The cup felt warm in your hands. You haven’t even taken a sip yet and you felt so relaxed and cozy. You took a sip and sighed. It was just what you needed after being stressed out since you woke up. 

You continued to sit and read, taking small sips of your cocoa. For once you actually had time to read that book you’ve been wanting to! And it was just as good as you thought! You hopeless romantic, you. Maybe that’s why you were flustered when that conductor caught you when you stumbled on the stairs. The way he was strong and firm yet didn’t hurt you, or maybe the way those pretty blue eyes stared right into yours. You also couldn’t help but notice the small strand of hair that was hanging from across his face. The way you could see his muscles outline the dress-shirt he was wearing and...

Speak of the devil. Your face grew red and hot as that handsome conductor from earlier came back. 

“There you are,” he cooed. “I assume you’ve had a comfortable trip so far, yes?” 

The conductor looked down at you, leaning against the luggage compartments above you. He had a devious flirty grin. You couldn’t help but stare at the man in front of you. The button up shirt he wore was clinging onto his skin for dear life. Those poor buttons hidden behind the red tie he wore could hardly handle it. And the way his sleeves were rolled up just before his elbows made your cheeks hot. Maybe you weren’t the only one hot in the stuffy passengers cart… 

“I know it isn’t my place to ask, but what are you doing on this train by yourself?” He asked, twisting his moustache with one finger.

“Well…” you started. “I’m going to my hometown to visit my family for the holidays. Nothing special really, just like everyone else.” You look down at your cup of hot cocoa, unable to look at the handsome conductor in the eye without feeling the butterflies again. 

“By yourself? It’s quite dangerous, especially this time of year! I hope you get home safely! I couldn’t imagine if something were to happen to you!” The way he said that made something burn and ache inside you. He was just being polite! He didn’t even say anything to make you feel this way! You wish you could bring him home to your parents… something about him seemed to drive you nuts. 

“Oh, I almost forgot to ask! Could I see your ticket?” He asked, holding out one hand and pulling out a hole puncher with the other.

“O-oh! Yes!” You opened your bag and started looking around. Panic quickly set in, as you couldn’t find the ticket. You could have sworn you had it! You checked the pockets in your coat and in the breast pocket of your shirt but there was nothing. 

“I… I don’t have it.” You said meekly. You felt embarrassed again but it wasn’t the way you felt earlier. Your stomach churned and your heart sank. Oh god, what were you going to do? “I must have dropped it when I was boarding the train!”

“No ticket? Oh dear…” The conductor stroked his facial hair. “This is a problem. You’ll have to come with me.” His voice was low. He stood up straight and stood back. You gulped and stood up from your seat, putting down your book. Come with him? What was going to happen to you? Was he going to throw you off the train? Into the cold, unforgiving snow? You swallowed hard on your own saliva, wondering what would happen to you.

The conductor escorted you through the carts of the train. Passengers were sparse, few and far between each cart you walked through. Each cart was an endless hallway as you were escorted to your doom. Your heart started beating faster and your mind raced with thoughts. It felt like hours had passed when the two of you finally arrived at the caboose of the train. It was a completely empty passenger car that looked identical to the rest.

It was quiet. It made you anxious. You had to say something,

“Um… Mr. Conductor-“

“Please,” he said with a low tone. “Call me Reinhardt.”

“Y-yes, Reinhardt…” you corrected yourself. “I… I’m sorry I don’t have my ticket. I must have dropped it or left it at home or… or… please don’t throw me off the train!” You pleaded. It was quiet for a second. Then Reinhardt’s mouth curled into a devilish grin and he let out a loud laugh. Part of you felt somehow comforted? Yet still confused.

“Throw you off? Who do you think I am? That would be cruel!” He wiped a tear away and sighed. “No no, I won’t throw you into the cold.” Reinhardt seemed to move closer to you, making you move back. His stature was intimidating but it aroused you somewhat. You felt so dirty thinking this way but you couldn’t help it. 

“I saw the way you were looking at me.” His face got closer and his voice was deep and low. Oh god, he noticed? You weren’t exactly trying to hide it but… Reinhardt cupped your chin, caressing his thumb against your cheek.

“I’m sure I can take something else other than a ticket.” You knew what he was insinuating. And deep down you wanted what he was asking. 

“W-well…” you stammered. It was getting hot, like a fire was burning in your belly. “I might just take you up on that offer…” you tried your best to sound smug and unfazed but you failed miserably. You ended up sounding needy, like you were begging instead of bargaining.

You felt yourself leaning closer to him and he did the same. Without a second thought you closed the gap between you two. You gently pressed your lips against his. His mustache tickled your upper lip. His hands were resting on your lower back, pulling you closer to him. For someone as big and as burly as he was, kissing him felt sweet and romantic, like you haven’t seen him in a long long time. Yet you had never seen this man in your life until now.

The longer you kissed the more intense and deep it became. The soft romanticness faded and evolved into a longing neediness. It seemed like the both of you had been pent up. The fire that grew in your stomach had seemed to spread to your lower regions, making you sensitive. An aching need throbbed in your core. 

As you two kissed your hands wandered up and slowly undid his red tie, sliding it off of his neck. Reinhardt took the hint and pinned your hands above you against the cold window behind you. His breath was heavy. With one hand he kept your wrists in place and with the other he unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his chest. You couldn’t help but stare at him. Something about his chest made your brain run wild. Without knowing you let out an audible moan. You bit your lower lip as you finally processed what you had done. Your cheeks were flushed!

“You’re much needier than I thought…” he growled in your ear. “Maybe I should hurry so I don’t leave you wanting...” he let go of your wrists and hastily took off your clothes, leaving only your shoes on. You felt embarrassed being so exposed but your brain quickly tossed your shame aside. Every time his fingers graced over your skin you couldn’t help but mewl. You were sick and tired of the games you were playing with each other. 

“Please…” you pleaded, sounding awfully pitiful. “Please fuck me already!” It looks like foreplay would only make things worse. Reinhardt was a little disappointed but still hungry nonetheless.

He took off his dress shirt and turned your body around, pushing your bare body up against the window. You felt your chest press and squish against the glass. Your nipples hardened from how cold it was and goosebumps ran down your body. His hands were so warm on your tender skin, keeping your hips in place. You silently wished he would be a bit more forceful… those hands felt so wonderful, some love bruises would never hurt. 

Reinhardt slowly pushed his cock inside you, stretching your walls ever so slowly. You’ve never taken something this big before, it was quite painful. Your mind was starting to white out. Your body screamed at you, telling you he was too big. But finally he had pushed himself all the way in. It was painful but in a good way. It was like an itch you never knew you had was finally being scratched. You let out a long moan. Your breath continued to fog up the glass in front of you as your breathing hitched.

“Breathe…” he told you. As you steadied your breathing, your body finally adjusted somewhat. You could feel his cock twitching and begging to finally be allowed to thrust into you. 

You gave a small nod before he began thrusting into you, starting off slow. Reinhardt let out a groan. 

“Please tell me if it hurts, I’ll slow down…” he leaned over and purred into your ear.

“No, no, this is perfect…” you replied. He let out a content chuckle and continued, gradually picking up the pace. He just seemed to hit the right spot every time. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you tried to get a grip on the wall. 

“Harder…!” You managed to moan out. He happily obliged. You felt him pound harder and deeper than you thought he ever could. 

“You thought you could hide it, couldn’t you?” He said between huffs and thrusts. “You thought you could get away with eyeing me up! And I thought I was the old pervert!” He snapped his hips hard into you, making you let out a disgustingly lewd moan. Saliva began to trail down your chin as you began to see white. 

“Yes!” You shouted. There was no way any of the other passengers would hear you. “I wanted you since I saw you!”

You felt a hand slide up to your chest and play with the squished nub as he fucked you into the window. If there were people around you’d feel so embarrassed but the passing flora and fauna wouldn’t tell your dirty secrets. You soon felt yourself getting close to the edge. Your orgasm was right there, it was teasing you at this point. 

“R-Reinhardt I- I can’t! I’m gonna…” you barely stuttered out. It was a miracle you could think at all with how full you felt. 

“I’m… cumming…” he panted. His rhythm was faltering as he was close. You were close as well, feeling light headed and dizzy. With a few more thrusts orgasms swept both of you. You felt hot cum fill you up to the brim. The two of you stayed still for a moment, letting yourselves catch your breath and ride out the high.

With a satisfied ‘huff’, he pulled his cock out with a wet pop! Reinhardt finally let you go, letting you slide to your knees as cum oozed out of your poor stretched out and abused hole down to your legs. You could feel his hands caress you ass. You could hear him let out a content chuckle from behind you. 

“I haven’t done something like that in awhile. I think I just might have a little energy left in my old self for one more round.” Your breath caught in your throat as he spoke in your ear. Something told you that you had a little energy left too. Hopefully your hot cocoa wouldn’t get too cold...

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a bit longer than I thought but I was so excited Reinhardt got a new skin for the winter event I just HAD to write about it ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡


End file.
